The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of taxol, baccatin III and 10-desacetylbaccatin III derivatives or analogs having new C9 functional groups.
Taxol is a natural product extracted from the bark of yew trees. It has been shown to have excellent antitumor activity in in vivo animal models, and recent studies have elucidated its unique mode of action, which involves abnormal polymerization of tubulin and disruption of mitosis. It is currently undergoing clinical trials against ovarian, breast and other types of cancer in the United States and France and preliminary results have confirmed it as a most promising chemotherapeutic agent. The structure of taxol and the numbering system conventionally used is shown below; this numbering system is also applicable to compounds used in the process of the present invention. ##STR1##
In Colin U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,470, it was reported that a taxol derivative, commonly referred to as taxotere, has an activity significantly greater than taxol. Taxotere has the following structure: ##STR2##
In copending application, U.S. Ser. No. 07/949,449, filed Sep. 22, 1992, it is reported that 10-desacetoxytaxol and related compounds also exhibit anti-tumor activity. Compounds disclosed in this copending application include: ##STR3##
Taxol, taxotere and other biologically active tetracyclic taxanes may be prepared semisynthetically from baccatin III and 10-desacetyl baccatin III as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,924,011 and 4,924,012 or by the reaction of a .beta.-lactam and a suitably protected baccatin III or 10-desacetylbaccatin III ("10-DAB") derivative as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,315 or copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/949,107 (which is incorporated herein by reference). Baccatin III 1 and 10-DAB 2 can be separated from mixtures extracted from natural sources such as the needles, stems, bark or heartwood of numerous Taxus species and have the following structures. ##STR4##
The tetracyclic core of taxol and taxotere bear a C9 keto substituent which, if modified, would lead to the preparation of a series of taxol analogs having improved water solubility. To date, however, the selective manipulation of a the C9 keto group has presented a formidable problem.